SENATOR REID DEFIES AMERICANS THIRST FOR FUEL!
by Jaxhawk Jul. 16th, 2008 | 09:09 am PSEUDO-CONSERVATIVES SEEK SCAPEGOAT FOR FUEL GLUTTONY When next you fill your car, an it costs from 60 to 70 dollars, just remember that unrestrained consumption and a "bigger is always better" attitude has put us all in this pinch. You don't have to be an economist to understand the impact of supply and demand. The Arab oil cartel is the only winner in this game. But it is not enough to point the finger at greedy oil sheikhs and speculators. We are responsible also, and at least part of the answer is a return to the American value of thrift. Consuming less. Voluntary economy, accepting moderation as a way of life. Currently the oil cartel has a grip on our collective necks that is sucking the breath of our economy out of America. Because of the dependence on a diminishing supply of crude oil in the Arab countries, and an increasing demand occurring in so called "developing" countries like China, India and Brazil the speculators and hedge funds have been able to bid up the price of oil to it's present punitive levels. This makes the Arabs happy, because they are reaping a harvest of wealth from the high price, and the neo-communist Ecology zealots are happy because their dream of destroying our economy is working! Doubt me, and check the cost of food products, and everything else from your utilities bill to the cost of propane gas to use in your back yard barbecue. The Arabs, would be given a startling wake-up call, if Congress passed a bill allowing unlimited exploration and drilling for oil here at home. They would anticipate that in five years the flow of oil from our own oil wells would reduce their strangle hold on us to zero, and would begin pumping more oil to take advantage of the high prices while they last. Venezuela would soon follow suit, as would all other oil producing countries, and the price would plummet! Speculation would dry up and the arbitragers would have to find another commodity to exploit! Manu Raju,of The Hill wrote the following story for The New Media Journal that explains why I call Senator Reid a "Judas". He is selling out Americans for his "thirty pieces of silver"from the Ecology zealots! "Senate Majority Leader Harry Reid (D-NV) said Monday that he would not allow a vote on an amendment giving states new authority to seek oil off their coasts when he brings a Democratic energy bill to the floor later this month. In a sign of escalating tensions, one senior GOP senator called Reid a “chicken” for deciding not to allow amendments on energy production, prompting a Reid spokesman to say that “name calling won't lower the price of oil and gasoline.” Reid criticized President Bush’s announcement earlier in the day to rescind a longstanding executive order banning offshore oil drilling, saying it was a gift to the oil companies that are not exploring for oil in 68 millions of acres available to them. Republicans are now pressuring Democrats to rescind a congressional moratorium prohibiting the practices and give states the option to decide whether to allow drilling off their coasts. However, Senate Democrats rejected those calls on Monday. “We want oil and gas companies to drill on the leases they’ve been given,” Reid said. He added that oil companies should report to Congress their activities on their leased land and said Congress will invest in renewable energy by pushing through a stalled package of expiring tax incentives". Democrats blame market speculators on oil industry futures for playing a role in propping up energy prices, and are drafting a bill targeting the practice, which will be unveiled Wednesday. But if they just passed a bill authorizing drilling in ANWAR and OFF Shore, they speculators would be out of business in very short order. "When the Senate votes on that bill, as soon as this month, Reid said he would not allow amendments dealing with oil drilling, which the Republicans will almost certainly seek...Republicans support targeting speculators as well, but have called for a broader energy package that would also boost domestic production"...Sen. Pete Domenici (R-NM) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 16, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: DRILL Opinions Category: OIL Opinions Category: DEPENDENCE Opinions Category: OPEC Opinions Category: SENATOR REID Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.